Take time for us
by PeachyQ73
Summary: This stories takes place six months after What do I do now? Both Kaname and Zero have been so busy they have had no time for each other. Contains lemon meringue pie, yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please be warned. Beta: Blackend wing. R/R


Take Time For Us

A/N: This is the epilogue for the one shot What do I do now? If have not read that story, I do recommend that you it first, but not necessary for this one shot. Please read and review. No flames unless you are going to make s'mores. Criticism is always welcome.

All my thanks for the beta editing and suggestions go to Blackend wing. If you have not read any of her stories, you are missing out. I really believe she is so good, she could write a novel and get published.

Warning: This story is OC'ness and contains lemon meringue pie. If you're not into yaoi or male/male sexual relationships, please don't read any further. Also this is my first lemon story, so if this lemon is terrible, then I really apologize. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story and loves borrowing Kaname and Zero for their stories. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

Summery: This stories takes place six months after their twins Onyx and Ebony were born. Both Kaname and Zero have been so busy they have had no time for each other.

Take time for us

At ten in the morning, Kaname was sitting in his office listening to the drone-like idiot in front of him go on and on about boring reports on various projects. Listening was probably too strong a word, however, since in reality the pureblood was merely watching said drone while his mind wandered down a completely different path.

The twins were born six months ago. In the last two months, there had been no time for he and Zero to be together, just the two of them. They both had been busy. Kaname with various corporate matters and Zero with motherhood and his desk job at the association. Kaname missed his time alone with Zero and decided to do something about that. After enduring another minute or two he finally dismissed the drone, got on the phone and called the nanny. He made arrangements for the nanny to stay with the twins while he took Zero out for dinner and spend the evening together. Then he called Cross to arrange getting Zero home early. Cross was only too happy to help, fairly screeching in excitement when Kaname explained his plan. The pureblood gathered his belongings and walked out of the office with a mischievous smile on his face.

At the association, Cross walked into Zero's office and sat down in a chair next to his desk. Cross sat there for several minutes, waiting for Zero to acknowledge his presence. Eventually, Zero stopped what he was doing, but didn't up.

"If I don't look at you and pretend you really are not there, will you go away?"

A hurt look took over Cross' overly dramatic face, preceding the inevitable river of tears. "Why are you so mean to me? Where did I go wrong?"

Zero just groaned, wondering for the umpteenth time what he had done to deserve someone like this. Finally, he asked what Cross wanted, if only to shut him up. Just as Cross was about to answer Yagari entered.

"Hey, you send Zero home yet?" he inquired of Cross before noting that the object of the conversation was still very obviously sitting at his desk. "Well hurry it up, we have other things to do then babysit this lazy pupil of mine," he added.

Zero was used to his Sensei's manner, so he didn't bother reacting.

Cross looked put out. "No, I hadn't had a chance to tell him yet, but you just did it for me. And very crudely might I add. You need to work on that."

The words caught Zero. Tell him... tell him what? Why were they sending him home early anyway? Instantly, Zero began to imagine all kinds of terrible things that might have happened to the twins, he couldn't help it. He had apparently acquired the parental worry gene without realizing it.

Cross saw the panic flare in Zero's expression and quickly hurried on to tell him that nothing was wrong with the babies, but they needed to send someone home, and Zero was the one they decided to let off early. It sounded lame to the young hunter and he didn't really believe them, but he'd gotten used to the oddness around here and at any rate Cross was already leaving, fixing Yagari with a scowl that he had learned from Zero. So Zero simply gathered up his stuff and left for home.

When Zero got home, he went to check on the twins. They were in their cribs sleeping. He smiled, kissing his fingertips and pressing them lightly against the silky, baby skin. Then he headed to his room to change.

When he walked into the bedroom, there were red roses all over in different vases. He looked to the bed, where he saw red and white rose petals laid on the coverlet. Amongst the petals lay a piece of paper. He walked over, picked it up and read it. It was short, sweet and to the point.

My dearest Zero. I am in the bathroom waiting for you. Please come and join me?

Excitement trilled through Zero. The twins were asleep, the nanny was still here, and Kaname was home, waiting for him in the bathroom. The intensity of his reaction suddenly made him realize that it had been quite a long time since he and Kaname had spent any real time together outside caring for the kids. Unaccountably, Zero found a thick thread of nervousness mingled with his excitement. So much had happened in the last year, so much had changed in their lives. What if they did this and it wasn't the same as it used to be? What if the spark wasn't there and he couldn't please Kaname anymore? Was their lack of time together an indication that Kaname was losing interest, and if he messed up now, would Kaname loose all interest in him?

Zero knew, just knew he was over thinking this. He was acting like an insecure, hormonal female but the excitement and nervousness were feeding on each other, making him jittery. He was definitely not feeling very sexy at the moment. He felt like he needed some air. Just as he was getting ready to creep back out of the bedroom, Kaname's voice called to him from the bathroom.

"Zero?"

Zero froze, caught. 'Damn, he knows I'm here. SHIT!'

In the bathroom, Kaname sensed Zero moving about in the bedroom. He called out to him and was confused to feel a spike of panic race through their bond. Puzzled, Kaname rose out of the tub. Water beaded on his skin and ran down his legs as he stepped out onto the tile floor. Deciding to dispense with any need for a towel, he left the bathroom and made his way into the bedroom.

"Zero? What's wrong love?"

Zero gulped softly, his eyes unexpectedly caught by his lover's graceful form. He felt a kick of heat in his gut but his gaze dropped away. He hesitated, feeling stupid and unsure know how to answer that question. What the hell was wrong with him anyway? "Nothing."

Kaname didn't buy it. He moved closer, gripping Zero's chin in one wet hand and tipping it up so the hunter had to look at him. "Try again," he said with a gentle smile.

Zero squirmed slightly, but Kaname waited patiently until he finally replied.

"Nothing... we just haven't really had any time together since the twins were born. I guess I'm kind of... scared that I won't be able to satisfy you." God, Zero felt stupid just saying it, but something in Kaname's gentle gaze told him it was okay and the pureblood wasn't going to laugh at him. "A lot has changed," he said softly. "I've changed. If I can't satisfy you, will you get bored and leave me?"

Kaname realized with a pang that Zero was obviously still insecure about their relationship. He mentally berated himself for not realizing sooner that Zero was still reeling from the events of last year. Taking hold of Zero, he picked the hunter up and carried him to the bed. Lying half on, half off Zero's body, he looked him in the eye.

"Zero, I will always be here with you, for you. You are not going to be able to get rid of me and I don't want you to leave me. I messed up horribly last year and I will never be able to forgive myself for that. I know I hurt you so, so terribly. As for pleasing me, you can never 'not' satisfy me. I am always pleased with you and in you." He chuckled softly at that, his expression giving double meaning to the words. Zero's face turned bright right and he laughed too.

They leaned in together to kiss, but Zero quickly found that Kaname wasn't leaning in for a kiss, he was leaning in to begin licking and planting kisses along his neck. Zero's pulse picked up and his heart started to pound faster. Kaname really knew how to make his body flush with heat and his breath come short. Kaname's hand started massaging Zero's hardening cock, and it only took a few seconds for Zero to start to move under Kaname's careful and loving ministrations.

Soon, Zero was panting and moaning as Kaname nipped and licked at first one nipple, then the other. Kaname's hand encircled Zero's cock and moved from tip to base in slow and deliberate strokes, driving Zero out his mind with desire.

"Ka...mmmm...Kaname...I need more. Please... I nee...AHHH!" Zero broke off with a soft shout, throwing his head back, back arching and hands fisted in the sheets as Kaname suddenly took him in his mouth, but only the tip. Kaname knew how much Zero both loved and hated for him to only take the tip to lick, suck, and swirls his tongue without taking the rest of his cock into his mouth.

Kaname adores it when his love begs him for more. "Kan...nnnngh...I'm going to...ahhh... if you don't stop, I'm going to..." Zero didn't get the chance to finish as Kaname took him in all the way back to his throat. Kaname loved those noises and he did everything he could to wring them out of his lover and make them louder. Zero's mind went gone blank and his body seemed to be on auto-pilot. He bucked his hips, thrusting his cock into Kaname's throat. Needing more... more... Just as Zero was about to explode in Kaname's mouth, Kaname used his abilities to prevent him from being able to do so, eliciting a sharp hiss of frustration from his lover.

The pureblood's hand slid down between Zero's thighs, beginning to prepare him. He held up one of Zero's legs and used his other hand to slip one slicked finger into the already quivering entrance. "Ka...Kannnnnn...please... let... me... let me...! Damn it!" It was getting to be too much for Zero. He couldn't think straight, he was already insane, out of his mind, and if he knew how he was sounding, he would probably die of embarrassment.

Kaname continued to prepare Zero. He already had two fingers inside, stretching Zero, but he was careful to not brush against Zero's prostate... yet. When he thrust three fingers into Zero, he finally brushed the prostate and released the mental hold he had on Zero's body. "AAAAHHHHH...Kaname..UUUGGHH" Zero fairly screamed as Kaname continued to thrust his fingers into his body him while the hunter convulsed in jerky spasms of climax.

Finally Zero came down from his high and opened his eyes to find Kaname leaning over him waiting for something. Zero looked worriedly at his love. "Kaname what wrong?"

"Nothing," Kaname murmured. "I love watching you find your pleasure." Slowly, he began to push into Zero's body.

Zero gasped, feeling Kaname's hard, thick flesh push past the first ring of muscle and belatedly, he wonders when Kaname removed his fingers and replaced them with his... well, with something substantially thicker and a lot more pleasing.

Zero spread his legs a little more, hips shifting on the bed, panting softly as Kaname thrust slowly but steadily into his body. It had been some time so Zero was tighter than usual, but it didn't really hurt because the pureblood was being fairly careful about how hard he was pressing, even though the it was pretty obvious he would have liked to move a little faster.

Once Kaname had fully seated himself inside his lover, he waited for some kind of signal that it was okay for him to move, but what he got he wasn't expecting at all. Quick as a blink, Zero rolled Kaname onto his back with the pureblood still sheathed inside him.

Kaname all but groaned at the sensation, dumb struck. 'How...' but before he could finish that thought, Zero started to move up and down in a series of slow, mind blowing movements. Kaname quickly lost all power of thought as he watched Zero move, the passionate expression growing on his face.

"Uuuuugh" Kaname moaned as he threw his head back. His back arched off the bed and he pushed up, thrusting even more into his lover as Zero played with his nipples. Zero figured a little pay back was fair, even though he couldn't hold back too much longer himself. He began to move faster as he felt his need build with increasing intensity. With one hand, Zero reached back and pushed two fingers into Kaname's entrance, causing Kaname to buck wildly into Zero.

Kaname grabbed Zero's bouncing manhood and pumped his hand up and down quickly. He wants them to find their release at the same time. "AAAGH... Zero... come with me!" he half growled, half groaned and with the next thrust of Kaname's hips, they climax together.

Zero slumped over, lying on Kaname's chest with his love's arms encircling him, holding him close.

"That was..." Kaname started to says, but found himself at a loss for words.

Zero understood and giggled. "Yes it was."

Kaname nodded. "We really need to..."

"Make time more often, yeah." Zero again finished his thought, both of them laughing softly at how uniquely in sync their minds obviously were on this point. Zero lifted his head and kissed Kaname.

When they finally broke apart, they whispered their love for each other as sleep ensnared them within its grasp. Zero slept comfortably on top with Kaname still inside him. No more doubts or worries anymore, just blissful contentment.

THE END


End file.
